


X-Patrol: Chapter 3 - Home, Sweet Home

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 3 - Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol - Part 3 Home, Sweet Home

## X-Patrol - Part 3 Home, Sweet Home

#### by Jo B

Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 3 - Home, Sweet Home 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: Mulder, Doggett, Krycek, and Skinner Slash AU mpreg TS crossover 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: The guys start preparing their home for winter and making plans for defending it. Guess who else gets stuck far away from home in the Blue Ridge Mountains? 

Spoilers: Season 8 and earlier seasons. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Mpreg, Doggett-slash all others please ask first. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Author notes: Okay, it has some canon in it. ;) I did not watch season 9, except for a couple of episodes and the finale. For this story the parking garage scene in Existence never took place. I decided to use the premise of the Rat Patrol for this warped slash fantasy of mine. I hope you enjoy it. 

A big thanks to Medusa for the speedy beta, and thanks to Amy for helping me with TS. 

* * *

Chapter 3  
X-Patrol 

Home, Sweet Home 

The Frog, Otter, Stork, and Puppy 

Blue Ridge Mountain Ranger Station  
Sunday, September 23, 2001 

Byers shook his head in dismay as he walked around the cabin and started opening the windows. The place was even worse than he'd imagined it would be. It smelled like an old man, a layer of dust covered everything. A large stone fireplace divided the kitchen from the parlor, and there were two bedrooms off the parlor. One had a bed and a dresser, and the other was filled with boxes of old magazines. It looked like it had a bed too, under all the clutter. He watched a mouse scurry across the floor and under the stove. 

"Melvin, where does your uncle keep the cleaning supplies?" 

"In the broom cabinet in the kitchen." 

"We better get started cleaning, if we're going to have this place livable by nightfall." 

Jimmy bounded in through the back door, carrying an enormous zucchini. "This place is so cool! Byers, you should see the barn and pens. The vegetable garden is a bit overgrown, but there are a lot of nice sized melons and pumpkins. Frohike, do you think we can get some animals?" 

"Whoa, Jimmy, we're not up to taking care of animals," Frohike said. 

"You said that Mulder raises animals." Bond pouted. 

"Mulder had all summer to learn how to care for them and put up feed for the winter." Frohike sighed, looking at Bond's sad face. The guy just doesn't know how much work raising farm animals would be. "Maybe we can get a cat to take care of the mouse problem in this cabin. I'm sure one of the farmers in the valley might be willing to part with one." 

Langly looked into the back bedroom. "So we're going to have to share the beds?" 

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor," Frohike said as another mouse scurried across the floor. 

Langly jumped. "N-no. I'll sleep with Byers." 

Byers carried a bucket of soapy water into the room. He was holding a broom in his other hand. "Jimmy, can you start hauling the boxes of magazines out of the back bedroom to barn? We should be able to use them for kindling this winter. Langly, I want you and Frohike to strip the bed in the front bedroom and take the mattress outside and beat it with a stick to get all the dust and dirt out of it. Once, Jimmy uncovers the bed in the back bedroom, I want the same thing done with it and the blankets. I'll be sweeping out this mess in the meantime." 

"Why do you get to be the boss?" Langly asked. 

"Langly, give it a rest," Frohike snapped. "We'll hold elections next week. Right now let's get this place cleaned." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Dog, Bear, and Rat 

Blue Ridge Mountain  
Sunday, September 23, 2001 

Mulder was relieved when they finally made it back to his cabin. The sun had gone down an hour ago. Thankfully, Sean had milked the cows and fed the animals earlier. Mulder was so tired...and nervous. He glanced at Doggett as they led the horses into the barn. Skinner and Krycek had already gone into the cabin. 

"Don't worry, Mulder, I don't snore," Doggett said. He had won the coin flip with Skinner and would be sleeping in the big bed with Mulder. 

For some reason, Mulder felt like he was some unspoken prize. 

"I'm not worried." Mulder took his time unsaddling the horse and brushing it down. He was worried. It was getting close to that time of the month and he could feel his hormones start to play havoc with his libido. At least Krycek wasn't sharing his bed tonight. He was sure that would have ended with him losing more than his virginity. He'd just have to ignore how horny Doggett was making him and hope the agent didn't notice. 

"C'mon, Fox. We've fed and groomed them. It's getting cold out here, let's get indoors." 

"Okay. In the morning I want to ride out and visit the Gunmen," Mulder said. He was relieved when Sean had told them that Frohike, Byers, Langly, and Bond had made it out of D.C. unharmed. 

"I'll come with you. The guys will probably need some supplies. It doesn't sound like they brought much with them," Doggett said, strolling with Mulder back to the house. He liked the Gunmen even if they were weird. 

"I'm sure they'll need help getting ready for winter." Mulder thought back to all the time he'd spent chopping wood, and putting up food over the summer. Milford Frohike had a nice supply of wood stacked at his place, but after his death, his vegetable garden had become over grown and his goats and pigs were sold to a farmer down in the valley. 

"It looks like we'll have our work cut out for us the next few weeks," Doggett said. "I want to head down to North Carolina and check on my dad and brother. I can pick up some supplies from them with my truck. They raise pigs and cattle, and grow wheat, corn, and potatoes." 

"You don't seem too worried about them," Mulder said, as they entered the kitchen through the back door. 

"My dad and brother are tough men. I'm more concerned that they're worrying about me." 

Skinner and Krycek had lit the stoves and fireplace. The oil and kerosene lamps were also burning. Tiger rushed over to greet Mulder and Doggett. Mulder scooped her up in his arms and cuddled her against his chest. "You miss me, Tiger?" 

Skinner came out of the bathroom. "I started a fire in the water heater. It will be at least a hour before it's hot enough to take a shower." 

Krycek was at the stove heating something in a saucepan. 

"What are you making, Alex?" Mulder asked, walking over to peer in the pan. 

He held up a bottle of rum that he'd gotten from one of the marines at the base. "Hot butter rum. I figured we all could use a drink." 

Skinner smiled. "Good idea, Alex, I know I could use one." 

"Me, too." Doggett hung his jacket on the rack by the front door. 

"I could use a drink." Mulder set the cat down and shrugged off his leather jacket. "We're going to have to make several trips to the ranger station to bring back the ammunition and weapons we got from the military. Plus, I want to start hauling the parts back for the windmill and electrical equipment. If we're here through the winter it would be nice to have electricity." 

"We can start on all of that tomorrow. I'm pretty good with my hands," Skinner said. 

Mulder swallowed back a smutty reply that was on the tip of his tongue. Now was not the time for sexual innuendoes. 

Krycek in the meantime poured a little rum into four mugs then filled them with the hot, sweet, buttery liquid from the saucepan. They carried the mugs into the parlor and sat on the sofa and chairs. 

Tiger hopped up onto Mulder's lap and curled herself up in a ball. Mulder absently petted her as he sipped his drink. 

"Have you considered buying some solar panels or using the stream for power?" Doggett asked. 

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, I thought of using the stream for backup, but I wanted to get the windmill installed first. It will supply more electricity than the stream. It gets really windy up here and I calculated if I place the windmill on the highest point of my property, even on days where the wind is only blowing at ten miles an hour, I'll be able to generate six hundred kilowatts of electricity per hour." 

Skinner whistled. "With that much electricity you'll be able to light this place, and at the same time run a refrigerator, and an electric washer and dryer." 

Mulder took a sip of the hot beverage. "I'm installing a bank of batteries, they should be enough to store up the power for days when there is little or no wind." 

Skinner was impressed that Mulder had researched the subject so thoroughly. "Did you pick up enough electrical supplies to wire this place?" 

"Yes, I have everything and enough wiring to light this whole place, including the barn and chicken coop." 

Krycek looked thoughtfully into his mug. "I think we should try to get our hands on a HAM radio. This place is going to make a great base for us." 

"I agree," Skinner said. "I'd like to be able to contact my family, and find out what's going on around the country." 

"We're high enough up that we'll be able to get good reception," Krycek said. 

Mulder yawned and set the mug on the end table. He lifted the cat off his lap and set her on the floor then stood. "I think I'll wash up and turn in. I want to get up early tomorrow." 

Krycek started to get up to follow him. 

"Sit down, Alex. I'd like some privacy." 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" 

"Yes. Thanks for the drink." Mulder hurried into his bedroom, retrieving his blue pajama bottoms and undershirt from the dresser. It looked like he'd have to do the laundry soon. With Krycek wearing his clothes he only had a couple of pairs of clean boxers left. 

He walked back into the main room then into the bathroom and closed the door. The water wouldn't be hot enough yet for a shower. Since he took a shower at the base that morning Mulder decided to just brush his teeth and wash his face. The hot butter rum had made him sleepy and he was hoping he'd be asleep before Doggett joined him in bed. 

Mulder tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper in the bathroom. It was overflowing. He definitely needed to do the laundry. 

He looked at his image in the mirror and ran a hand over his cheeks. Still no stubble. His upper chest and arms were nicely toned and muscled from chopping wood this summer. He smoothed a hand over his stomach...his abs were flat and hard. Mulder hadn't been in this great shape since he was in his early twenties. The wound on his testicle was healing fast and didn't need the bandage any longer. Mulder washed his face then ran the washcloth over his chest and between his thighs. After toweling dry he pulled on a sleeveless undershirt and his dark blue pajama bottoms. 

He walked out of the bathroom and Skinner, Krycek, and Doggett turned to look at him. 

Mulder swallowed when he saw the glint of lust in their eyes. Had it always been there and he'd been just too blind to notice it before? "Ah, good night," he said and hurried into the bedroom. 

He put another log on the fire before extinguishing the oil lamp on the dresser. Pulling down the bedcovers, Mulder crawled between the cold sheets. He chose the side closest the doorway, since he planned to get up early and do the laundry. Despite his trepidation, Mulder felt more secure than he had since moving to this place, knowing that Skinner, Doggett, and Krycek were here. It's not that he needed them for protection, but at least he was no longer alone. 

~x~X~x~ 

Doggett had caught his breath at the sight of Mulder in a tight sleeveless undershirt tucked into a pair of navy blue flannel pajama bottoms. The material hugged his round buttocks and flared out for the journey down his long legs. He'd never seen prettier feet on a man. 

Skinner and Krycek's eyes had followed Mulder's trim form until he disappeared into the bedroom. They turned and looked at Doggett who was still staring at the bedroom doorway. 

"He's never had sex with a man, so don't touch him!" Krycek warned, seeing the unmistakable look of desire in Doggett's eyes. 

Doggett leaned back in the chair, pulling his eyes away from the bedroom doorway. He took a sip from his second hot butter rum. "I'm not a rapist, Krycek. Mulder does have a mind of his own." 

"John, what are you saying?" Skinner asked, looking at his agent in confusion. 

"I'm saying that it's up to Mulder if he wants to have a sexual relationship with any of us." Doggett raised his hand, stopping Skinner's protest. "Look, Walt, I'm not trying to take something that belongs to you. We're going to have to learn to work closely together and trust each other. However, you and Krycek have been behaving like you've already staked a claim on Mulder." 

Skinner rubbed his temples. "I didn't think you were interested in men." 

"I'm no choirboy, Walter. I've swallowed," Doggett quipped. He didn't want Skinner to feel threatened, since he really admired the man. "It was back in the marines before I met my ex-wife." 

"God. It's a good thing the marines have that don't ask policy, otherwise they'd lose half their force." Skinner glanced over at the bedroom doorway. "John, I'll trust you to behave and not force yourself on him." 

Doggett chuckled. "Did you miss the muscles on him? Mulder would beat the shit out of me if I tried to force him to do anything." 

Skinner smiled. "Yeah, he's in great shape." 

Krycek frowned. "Look, guys, Mulder was abducted and experimented on for a week back in May. Because of what the aliens did to him, he's now confused about his sexuality and doesn't need the two of you confusing him further." 

"What do you mean, he was abducted in May?" Skinner stood and stalked over to Krycek's chair. "What did they do to him? Was it the same thing they did to you?" 

"You'll have to ask Mulder. I'm not telling." Krycek stood. "Just leave him alone." 

Skinner knew from their conversation yesterday that Mulder wasn't about to talk about it. The aliens had taken him again! Why hadn't Mulder said something at the time? Whatever they'd done, it had forced Mulder to move out here alone. "Alex, you don't seem too set on following your own advice." 

"I know what I'm dealing with, you don't," Krycek said, walking toward the bathroom. He'd left the sweats he slept in two nights ago folded on a shelf. He debated going into the bedroom to borrow a clean pair of underwear from Mulder, but decided to hold off until the morning. 

Krycek closed the door and started the shower. He stripped and stepped under the hot spray. God, it felt good! He ran a soapy washcloth over his body. He'd gotten so skinny that his ribcage was actually showing. Krycek decided he'd have to start exercising. Bringing the washcloth between his buttocks, he washed over his anus then took extra care over his new orifice. This was the first time he really touched it. Mulder was right; if he rubbed it just right it sent sparks of pleasure coursing through his body. He probed the opening with his finger. It parted, letting his digit inside. Krycek gasped, feeling the hot tightness of the orifice close around his finger. 

Swallowing, he pulled his finger free, and looked down at his engorged penis standing hard and proud against his belly. Krycek wondered what it would feel like to fuck Mulder through his new orifice. God, he wanted to do him so badly. He frowned, thinking about the competition he had for Mulder. 

It bothered him that Doggett was sleeping with Mulder tonight. He hated it even more that Skinner would be sleeping with him tomorrow night. Whose fucking idea had it been to switch off sharing the big bed with Mulder? Krycek's idea was to have him and Mulder in the big bed one night, then switch off with Skinner and Doggett for the air mattress the next night. He was sure that fucking air mattress would be tolerable with Mulder sleeping beside him. Now he'd have to spend two nights out of three sleeping there. 

Krycek stepped out of the shower and dried himself, then pulled on the sweatpants sans underwear. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Skinner was waiting to use it after him. Doggett was at the sink drying the mugs and putting them on the shelf. 

"Did you leave any hot water?" Skinner asked, stepping into the steamy room. 

Krycek rolled his eyes and continued across the room to the ladder. 

Doggett made sure the place was locked up. He extinguished the oil lamp in the kitchen, throwing the space into darkness. Then he placed another log into the pot-bellied stove. He scanned the titles of some of the books Mulder had on the bookshelf and pulled one down about vegetable and herb gardens. He sat in the chair next to the pot-bellied stove and oil lamp and started flipping through the book as he waited for Skinner to finish in the bathroom. He put his feet up on the footstool and looked around the room. It felt like home. Even his own house never gave him this feeling. He suspected part of it was being out in the country, and another part was the company. Even Krycek was beginning to grow on him. 

"The bathroom is free," Skinner said, looking at Doggett. "What are you grinning about?" 

"Listen." 

"What? I don't hear anything." 

"That's just it. No traffic, no steady hum that we hear constantly living in the city. I like it here." Doggett smiled. He liked how good Skinner looked standing there in his bare feet and sweatpants. Skinner had on an undershirt this time. 

Skinner nodded in agreement. "John, the day the aliens attacked was the day I was going to turn in my resignation...I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted to move away from D.C. to some small community. I also wanted to find Mulder and see if he was all right." 

"It seems you got both wishes." 

Skinner shrugged his shoulders. "I could have done without the invasion and the total destruction of D.C." His look turned thoughtful. "John, I'm glad that you're here. If we're going to fight the aliens, I couldn't have asked for a better team than you, Mulder, and Krycek." 

"Even Krycek?" 

"Krycek can be very resourceful. He's an asset." 

"Then you trust him?" 

It took Skinner several minutes to answer. He wandered over to the window and looked out. "Deep down I want to trust him." 

"Do you have any idea what the aliens did to him and Mulder?" 

Skinner walked over to the sofa and sat. "No, but I've noticed three things about them. One, they haven't needed to shave in the last couple of days. Two, their skin is smoother and they have no wrinkles. Three, they smell different...pleasant and arousing." 

"I think we should try to get them talking. We need to know what was done to them," Doggett said. 

"Let's give them time. I'm sure once we've been living with them for a while, they'll open up to us." Skinner stood. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight." 

"Night, Walt." 

Doggett waited until Skinner was up the ladder before returning the book to the shelf and turning off the last two oil lamps in the room. He went into the bathroom and took a shower then added some more wood to water heater. 

When Doggett entered the bedroom, he paused beside the bed and stared down at Mulder. The fire in the hearth offered enough light that he could appreciate the sight of the man sleeping with a cat curled up beside him. Mulder was one of the best looking men he'd ever met. Soft silky brown hair fell over Mulder's forehead and thick brown lashes fanned out across high cheek bones. Then there was that delectable mole gracing his cheek and lips most women would kill for. Doggett walked around the bed and crawled beneath the covers. Damn, it felt good to sleep on a real mattress again with feather pillows and a warm down comforter. Doggett turned on his side so he could gaze at Mulder. Walter was right, his scent was different from any man he'd ever been around. It took sheer willpower for him not to snuggle up against Mulder. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog, Otter, Stork, and Puppy 

It was well past dark by the time the guys had the place livable. 

Byers washed up in the kitchen sink. There was a large wooden basin in the kitchen that he assumed had been used by Frohike's uncle as a bathtub. It was large enough for one man to sit inside. He'd have to see about having a screen made to provide some privacy to the bather. 

Frohike yawned. "I'm tired. I haven't worked this hard in years." 

Bond was at the stove, cooking up a vegetable stew. He had found a jar of chicken bouillon cubes in the cupboard that he was using for a broth. 

"That actually smells good, Jimmy," Byers said, looking into the pot with chopped zucchini, tomatoes, potatoes, and onions, floating in a rich chicken broth. 

"Too bad we don't have any bread and butter," Bond said, pulling four freshly washed bowls from the cupboard. 

"Or meat," Langly said. His stomach growled hungrily. 

"Mulder raises chickens, we'll just have to help ourselves to a couple of birds," Frohike said. 

Bond filled the bowls and the four men sat around the table and wolfed down their contents. Langly was first up for seconds. 

"Speaking of Mulder, do you think he'd mind if we checked out his place tomorrow?" Byers asked. 

"I don't think he'd mind," Frohike said, "I'm still wondering what he's doing with Krycek." 

"Do you want to tell us now why Mulder moved up here?" Langly asked. 

Frohike shrugged his shoulders. "He was abducted again back in May. They did something to him that made Mulder uncomfortable around people." 

"They tortured him again? Why didn't you tell us this, Melvin?" Byers asked, his face etched with worry. 

"Mulder didn't want anyone to know. He didn't tell me everything, only that he felt uncomfortable and wanted to find a place that was away from people. Old Man Peterson had just passed away and had left his property to my Uncle. They had been best friends for over sixty-years. I helped Mulder purchase it from him." 

"Okay, we know how Doggett found Mulder. Do you think Doggett told Skinner where Mulder had moved?" Langly asked. 

"More than likely. I only wonder how Krycek found him." Frohike carried his empty bowl to the sink and set it inside. "I'm going to turn in. Jimmy, what side of the bed do you want?" 

"The left side, if it's all right with you." 

"No problem. I have no preference." 

~x~X~x~ 

Monday, September 24, 2001 

Mulder rolled over on his back and opened his eyes. The fire in the hearth had died to embers. The room was lit by moonlight shining in through the windows. In a couple of nights there would be a full moon. He sighed. The last two full moons he'd sleepwalked, waking up outside. Mulder tried to will himself to get up. 

"Fox, you awake?" 

Mulder froze, aware of the other man's presence for the first time. "Y-Yeah." 

Doggett rolled on his side then propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Mulder. Mulder's smell and warm body had him sexually aroused. He was hard all night. "You don't have to be nervous...I'm not going to bite." 

Mulder swallowed, looking up into Doggett's face. For some reason, his hand seemed to move of its own accord, fingers lacing through the short strands of hair on the back of Doggett's head. He pulled the other man's head down until their lips met. His legs spread wantonly as Doggett lowered his body on top of him. Mulder gasped at the feel of the hard cock pushing against his hip. Then Doggett's hand reached down and stroked him through the soft flannel pajama bottoms. Their tongues wrestled back and forth. Moisture seeped into his pajama bottoms as his body burned with unbridled need. 

Their lips parted and Doggett combed his fingers through Mulder's thick silky hair. "Are you coming on to me, Fox?" 

Mulder swallowed and closed his eyes, trying desperately to fight off the feelings coursing through his body. He sighed, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." 

Doggett squeezed the hard organ through the flannel. "I think you know just what you want. Don't fight it, Fox. Go with your feelings." 

Mulder pushed Doggett off and slid out of bed. If he stayed, then Doggett would find out everything that the aliens had done to him. He didn't want to see the look of disgust he was sure would be on Doggett's face at that discovery. "No. I-I can't. I don't know what I'm feeling." 

"Come back to bed." 

Mulder shook his head, looking at the clock. "I want to get the laundry done before Albert crows and wakes everyone." 

Doggett sighed, "You named the rooster?" He threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. 

Mulder shrugged as he lit the oil lamp. "I named the cows, the horse, and most of the chickens." 

"I can see the horse and cows. You shouldn't become attached to the chickens. It will make killing them for food all the harder." 

Mulder sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to kill any of the chickens for food." 

Doggett pulled on the jeans he had draped over the chair. "Don't worry. I used to kill the chickens with my dad. My brother and sister never could bring themselves to do it. It's not something everyone has the stomach for." 

Mulder smiled weakly. "I'm not even sure I'd be able to eat one of my chickens." 

Doggett chuckled. "I make a mean southern fried chicken. I doubt you'd be able to resist." 

"Well maybe if I don't see you kill it." Mulder headed for the door, but Doggett's hand on his arm stopped him. 

"Fox, about what happened in bed. There's nothing wrong with two men making love." 

"John, I've never done it before." 

"You want to though, I could feel your body respond to me." 

Mulder blushed. "I'm going to take a shower before I start on the laundry. You're welcome to put your clothes in the tall dresser. It's mostly empty. I was going to tell Walter the same thing, but it slipped my mind yesterday." 

Doggett decided not to push him. "Thanks, Fox. I'll unpack our bags while you shower." He walked into the main room and carried his and Skinner's two bags into the bedroom. 

When Mulder came out of the bathroom, Doggett had a fresh pot of coffee percolating on the stove. Mulder carried the laundry basket to the washer and stretched the hose from the sink to fill it. 

"I remember my grandparents having a washer like that before they bought an electric one," Doggett commented. He sat leafing through a cookbook while drinking a cup of coffee. 

"It's a pain in the butt. I wanted to get an electric washer and dryer once I had the electricity installed. But it looks like I'm a day late." Mulder added the clothes and soap then started cranking the handle. 

Doggett stepped forward. "Let me do that. Go, get yourself a cup of coffee." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, it will be good exercise." 

Mulder let Doggett take over the cranking, and went to pour himself a steaming mug of coffee. 

When Skinner climbed down the ladder a half-hour later, Doggett was putting the laundry through the wringer while Mulder was preparing breakfast. 

"Hi, guys, you're up early." Skinner was relieved to see them up and out of bed. 

"I have a lot to do this morning," Mulder said. 

"Walter, I unpacked your things and put them in the top two drawers of the tall dresser in the bedroom," Doggett said, throwing the wrung-out clothes into the plastic laundry basket. 

"Thanks. I'll be right out to help after I shave and dress." 

~x~X~x~ 

Krycek rolled over and sniffed the air. He could smell potatoes frying and if he wasn't mistaken ham. Yawning, he sat up. God, he was exhausted. Skinner had hogged most of the blankets last night. This mattress wasn't big enough for two large men, unless they were lovers. Considering how Skinner felt about him that wasn't likely to happen. 

He rose to his feet and climbed down the ladder. 

Mulder looked over at him from the stove and smiled. "You're just in time for breakfast." 

"Where are Doggett and Skinner?" Krycek plunked himself down at the table as Mulder carried a cup of coffee over to him. 

"John's outside hanging up the laundry, and Walter is in the bathroom." 

"Do you need any help?" Krycek asked, taking a long sip of coffee. 

"No. How do you like your eggs?" 

"Over easy. What's in the saut pan?" 

"Sliced potatoes, onions, green peppers, and Spam." 

"Spam?" Krycek made a face. 

Mulder grinned as he cracked a couple of eggs into the skillet. "It's not bad. I have cans of it in the cupboard." 

Skinner came out of the bathroom. "Mm, that smells good." 

"Sit down, I'll dish you up a plate. How do you want your eggs?" 

"Sunnyside up would be fine." Skinner got himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Krycek. The early morning sun lit the kitchen in a warm glow. 

"After we take care of the chores, I'm going to start hauling the ammunition and windmill parts back from the ranger station," Skinner said. 

"John and I are going to ride out and visit the Gunmen," Mulder said as he scooped the eggs, fried vegetables and Spam onto a plate and set it in front of Krycek. 

"I haven't had Spam since I was in the service," Skinner commented, looking at the unmistakable sliced pieces of meat. 

"I hope you like it, he has cans of it in the cupboard," Krycek said. Before cautiously tasting the ham like meat and finding it surprisingly not bad. 

"I used to like it," Skinner said as Mulder placed a plate in front of him. "Thanks, Mulder. Do you have any bread?" 

"Sorry, I didn't have time to bake bread this morning, and the loaf from three days ago is stale." 

Doggett came in through the backdoor with the empty laundry basket. He noticed that Skinner and Krycek were already eating. "Fox, can you make my eggs scrabbled?" 

"Sure. I'm fixing mine the same way." 

"Great. I think we should take turns cooking," Doggett said, reaching for a coffee cup. 

Skinner nodded. "Agreed. Maybe we should make a schedule--" 

"Walter, I'm not going to have my life run by a fucking schedule!" Mulder said. 

"It was just a suggestion. We need some sort of structure since there are four of us living here." 

Mulder rolled his eyes as he filled his and Doggett's plates. "Look at us. We're all type A personalities. Everything will get done and then some. Let's just see how it goes. If it doesn't work we'll try your idea." 

"Okay, Mulder. It's your place after all." 

Mulder placed the plates on the table and sat between Skinner and Doggett. "No. I'm sorry, I want everyone to feel comfortable here. So let's dispense with this place being solely mine. Also, I'd like us to switch off using the main bedroom. It's not fair that I get the bed all the time." 

Krycek chuckled and continued eating. 

"What, Alex?" 

Krycek raised his eyes and smiled. "I think we've established who's the head of this household." 

"Do you want to elaborate?" 

"Nope." Krycek stood and carried his empty plate to the sink. "I'm going to get dressed." He paused in the bedroom doorway and looked back at a puzzled Mulder. "Fox, your being the boss isn't a bad thing." 

Mulder tried to figure out what Krycek meant as he finished his breakfast. Was he really being bossy? 

Skinner chuckled at the perplexed expression on Mulder's face. "You would have made a good Assistant Director, if you hadn't thrown your career down the drain with the X-Files." 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "They wanted to make me Section Chief of VCU, but I requested the X-Files instead," he said. 

Doggett looked over at him. "You're one of the few agents that the bureau ever allowed to choose their own assignment. I understand why you selected the X-Files, after learning more about your family. I wish I could have worked with you on some cases. I probably could have learned a lot from you." 

Mulder gave him a sheepish grin. "I could have used the additional support back then. Other than Scully and Walter there was no one at the bureau that supported my work." 

"Until I worked on some cases, I always thought the department was a waste of money. Too bad you couldn't open people's eyes to what was going on." Doggett stood and scooped himself up some more fried potatoes and Spam. 

There was a knock on the back door, it opened, and Jimmy Bond stuck his head in. "Hey, guys, can I come in?" 

Mulder stood and shook Bond's hand. "Come in, Jimmy, how did you find this place?" 

"Frohike told me last night it was six miles down the path on the other side of the lake." Bond shook Skinner and Doggett's hands. 

"We were happy to hear that you guys made it out of D.C. What are Frohike, Langly, and Byers doing this morning?" Skinner asked. 

"They were still in bed when I left. I wanted to take a walk. Then I smelled the smoke from your chimney. I was heading here anyway, I wanted to see your animals." Bond's eyes kept drifting to the pan on the stove. 

Mulder smiled. "Would you like some fried potatoes and Spam?" 

"Yes, please, if you have extra," Bond said, licking his lips. 

Skinner stood. "Mulder, sit and finish your breakfast. I'll get it for him. Jimmy, would you like a couple eggs, while the pan is still out?" 

"Yeah, thanks, A.D. Skinner." 

"How would you like them?" 

"Scrambled, please." Bond stripped off his coat, draping it over the back of a chair and sat next to Mulder. "Do you have catsup?" 

Doggett rose to retrieve the catsup from the cupboard. He set it in front of Bond along with a coffee cup then went back for the coffeepot. 

"Thanks, Agent Doggett," Bond said as Doggett filled his cup. 

Skinner set a plate piled high with food in front of Bond. 

"Thanks, A.D. Skinner." 

"Jimmy, you can use our first names." 

Krycek came into the room, carrying Mulder's denim shirt. "Fox, do you have a needle and thread? The button is loose on this shirt." 

"In the cabinet above the washing machine." 

"Who's the guy?" Krycek asked. 

"Jimmy Bond, this is Alex Krycek," Mulder said. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Krycek. Frohike mentioned you. You don't look like a rat," Bond said, squirting catsup on his eggs. 

Mulder snickered. 

"Frohike should watch what he says about people. Some might not have my mild and forgiving nature," Krycek said, opening the cabinet above the washer. Finding the sewing kit he carried it back to the table and plopped down in the empty chair. 

Mulder finished eating and carried the plate to the sink. Skinner was already doing the dishes. So Mulder picked up a towel and started drying. 

"Do you want me to collect the eggs this morning, while you and John milk the cows?" 

"If you wouldn't mind." 

"Mulder, you just got through saying we should think of this place as our home. So why would I mind collecting eggs from our chickens?" 

Mulder looked at Skinner shyly. "Sorry, it's going to take a while for it to sink in that I'm no longer alone." 

Skinner touched Mulder's hand. "It's okay, Fox. This is going to be an adjustment for all of us." 

Mulder gazed into Skinner's warm brown eyes. Then reluctantly pulled his eyes away and sighed, "There just seems to be a lot we need to get done before winter gets here, including helping my friends get settled into their cabin. Fighting the aliens may be the least of our worries." 

"We'll get it done. After all, you are right about one thing, we're all type A personalities." 

"Can I help milk the cows?" Bond asked. 

"Sure, Jimmy," Mulder said. "Do you have enough food at Frohike's cabin?" 

"The vegetable garden has some vegetables that haven't been eaten birds and animals. There isn't much in the cupboards or root cellar." 

"I was afraid of that." Milford Frohike died before he started putting up supplies for the winter. "We're going to have to get your root cellar stocked. Once winter gets here the roads out of the mountain can be closed by heavy snow. And there won't be any snowplows coming out here this winter." 

"Fox, I should be able to pick up enough food from my father's farm. Why don't we drive down there together on Wednesday?" Doggett said. "You'll get to see a real farm in operation." 

"I don't think it's a good idea for Mulder to leave this area. Not with the military looking for him. And I'm positive the aliens are searching for him, too," Krycek said. "Why don't you take Walter with you?" 

"Why are the aliens searching for you?" Doggett asked, looking at Mulder. 

Mulder leaned against the counter. "It's because of what they did to me. I'm certain they would have picked me up before they attacked, but I removed and disposed of the chip they had planted in my left testicle. However, that doesn't mean I shouldn't go to your father's farm. Neither the military or the aliens have any way to track me." 

Skinner shuddered, putting his hand on Mulder's arm. "The blood on your pants was from cutting out the chip?" 

"Yeah. I removed it the night before the aliens attacked." 

"Fox, what did they do to you?" 

"They turned me into a freak." 

"You said that before. What-did-they-do-to-you?" Skinner said slowly. 

Mulder shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it, Walter." He walked over to the coat rack and pulled on his jacket then hurried out of the cabin. 

"Alex, tell us what they did," Skinner said. 

Krycek was still staring at the closed door Mulder left through. He sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you what they did to me, only because I want you to stop asking Mulder about it. I went willingly with the alien bounty hunter after he promised to tell me what they'd done to Mulder. The offer of a new arm was only secondary to my decision to go with him." 

Skinner walked over and sat at the table across from Krycek. Bond and Doggett remained quiet, listening. 

"Go on," Skinner said. 

"On the ship, there were four other human males in the room they took me to. They were all strapped into hard stone chairs that conformed to their bodies. Their legs were spread and a mechanical device covered their groins. I was strapped into a similar chair. It was fucking uncomfortable, but it had built in electronic stimulators that prevented the muscles in our arms and legs from becoming weak from lack of use. It took them three months to grow me a new arm. It was more painful than it had been having it chopped off in the first place." Krycek shuddered and looked at his new hand, flexing his fingers. 

"During that time I watched what they were doing to the other men." Krycek closed his eyes, remembering. "It wasn't noticeable at first. It took me almost two months to notice the change in them. One of the men was close to fifty and had a lot of body hair. His body hair had fallen out and the wrinkles and age spots had disappeared. He could have passed for thirty. An alien different from the grays came into the room...he looked almost human. He walked over to one of the men, and lowered the device that was covering the man's genitals. The man's chair was positioned so I could see his privates. I didn't notice it at first or it didn't register on my brain, until the alien inserted a thick probe into the man's body." 

The men listened quietly as Krycek took a deep breath and went on. "It wasn't inserted into the man's anus. He had another opening just above it." 

"What do you mean, Alex?" Skinner asked. 

"He had a vagina. The aliens had turned him and the others into a combination of male and female. They hadn't started altering me yet. They had been waiting for my arm to grow back first. I spent over a month watching them test and probe the four men, knowing that they planned the same thing for me. I escaped from the ship shortly after they had succeeded in altering me." Krycek stood and walked over to the coat rack. 

"Are you telling me that you and Mulder have vaginas?" 

"I see you were paying attention. Walter, Mulder's traumatized enough by what has been done to him--not just this recent abduction. I didn't want you to continue to pressure him. That is the only reason I told you." He pulled on his coat and walked to the back door. 

"Alex, what was the purpose of them giving you, Mulder, and those other men female sex organs?" 

"I don't know. For decades they've been experimenting on human females trying to impregnate them with alien babies. It never worked. Maybe they decided to try something different." 

"Did it work?" 

Krycek paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I don't know. I didn't hang around long enough to find out." He opened the door and stepped outside, leaving the three men in the cabin to stare at each other in speculation. 

"Do you believe him?" Doggett asked. 

"Yes. Why would he lie about something like this?" 

"Frohike is never going to believe this," Bond said, carrying his plate to the sink. 

"Jimmy, we'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to the Lone Gunmen." 

"Why?" 

Skinner sighed. The kid was so dense. "Because this is embarrassing to Mulder, and if he wanted Frohike and the others to know he would have told them himself." 

"Okay, but Mulder didn't want you to know either, and that didn't stop Alex from telling you." 

"We're living here with him and Krycek. We needed to know. The Gunmen don't need to know." 

Doggett frowned. "Jimmy, just don't tell them." He stood, placing his dish in the sink. "C'mon, let's help Mulder with the chores." 

"Jimmy, you can help me feed the chickens and collect eggs," Skinner said as they walked over to pull on their jackets. 

"I want to help milk the cows, too." 

When they stepped outside a helicopter cleared the hill. It was hauling a large crate below it. Mulder ran out of the barn and around the house as the helicopter lowered the crate onto a small clearing in front of the cabin. Krycek followed several feet behind Mulder--not quite able to keep up with the long leg strides Mulder was taking. 

Skinner, Doggett, and Bond arrived seconds behind Mulder and Krycek. 

Mulder freed the straps and waved up at Sean in the helicopter. Sean smiled and gave him the thumbs up then headed back to the ranger station. 

Skinner helped unlatch the crate. Inside were the parts for the windmill, cables, and batteries. 

"This was nice of Sean. He doesn't usually use his helicopter to transport supplies," Mulder said. 

"Do you think he'll bring out our ammunition and weapons?" Skinner asked. 

"He won't make two trips. Besides, I need to ride out and thank him for delivering my windmill, and bring him some eggs, milk, and a jug of corn whiskey. I'll bring back one of the crates of ammo on my way back." 

"I'll go with you. What's this about corn whiskey?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder grinned and looked at the four men. "You haven't seen my...our root cellar yet. C'mon, I'll show it to you, then we can get back to tending the animals." 

They walked back toward the farm, and followed Mulder into the trees at the side of an incline. Mulder stopped before two trap doors and pulled them open. "I could use this to store the milk and butter, instead of the stream. It's a constant forty-nine degrees, I'm told even in winter. However it's a pain in the butt to come here in the early morning." 

They stared down the steep stone steps that lead into an underground room. Mulder lead the way down and lit a lantern at the bottom of the steps. 

Krycek whistled. The space was huge. It wasn't like any cellar he'd ever seen. It was built into an underground cave. 

Mulder gave them a quick tour. "Old Man Peterson used this place to store his moonshine. In this room he has several large earthen crocks that he used to make blackberry wine in." He pulled a bottle from the shelf and handed it to Skinner. "I haven't found his still, but there's enough corn whiskey to last a life time." 

Doggett walked up to the shelf and pulled one of the jugs down. He uncorked it and sniffed it contents then took a sip, and choked. "God, that's smooth." 

Krycek took the jug from him and sampled it. Tears welled up in his eyes and he gasped, "Not bad. My Grandfather used to make vodka. I wouldn't mind trying my hand at it this winter." 

Skinner took the jug and sniffed it, then took a swig. "Mm, I'd say Old Man Peterson knew how to make good corn whiskey. This has to be the best I've tasted." 

"You've had the opportunity to sample moonshine?" Mulder asked. 

"When I was in 'nam a lot of the guys tried to make their own booze." 

"Mulder this place is so cool," Bond said, looking down a tunnel. "Where does this lead?" 

"There's a hidden exit a half mile down." 

Krycek wandered over to a row of shelves. On them were hundreds of empty canning jars, and dozens of freshly filled jars. Then his eyes fell on a round block of cheese incased in wax. He smiled. "Fox, is this your experiment in cheese making?" 

Mulder chuckled. "Yeah, pretty pathetic, isn't it?" 

"No. It looks good. How long before we can sample it?" 

"A couple of months. It's suppose to be better the longer its aged, but I don't think I could wait for one to age five years." 

Krycek stepped closer to Mulder. "I'd like to help you make another batch." 

Mulder took a step back, being this close to Krycek was turning him on. "I've never pegged you as someone with domestic skills." 

Krycek stepped back into his personal space. "There's a lot you don't know about me." His voice was low and husky. It sent a shiver of arousal racing down Mulder's spine. 

Mulder backed away nervously. "I better get that jug of whiskey for Sean." 

A satisfied smirk spread across Krycek's lips. If he played it right today, he might just get to second base. 

Skinner was talking to Doggett in the chamber with the whiskey and wine. They stepped back so Mulder could reach the shelves. 

"Fox, while we ride out to retrieve the military supplies, John and Alex can start preparing the site for the windmill. You said you had the perfect spot for it, can you show them before we leave?" 

"Sure. I want to stop off and see how the Gunmen are doing before we head for the ranger station." Mulder paused and grabbed another jug from the shelf. "For Frohike." 

They spent an hour and a half doing the morning chores. Mulder realized that with the four of them, not counting Bond, they'd have plenty of free time in the afternoon. 

Mulder and Skinner rode out to see the Gunmen, while Bond stayed behind to help Doggett and Krycek clear the hill for the windmill. The first step would be laying the concrete footings. Doggett was hopeful they'd have that task done well before nightfall. It would take a couple days for the cement to set. In the meantime they had to build a structure onto the cabin for the two-dozen batteries, control panel, inverter, and circuit breaker. 

Frohike was sitting out on the front porch when they rode up. He stood and grinned. "Hey, Mulder, Skinman, I see we all made it out alive." 

Mulder swung down from his horse and went to hug his friend. "Frohike, when Walter told me that your building was leveled in the attack, I was scared to death you guys might have been killed. It's good to see you're all unharmed." 

"It will take more than an alien invasion to shut us down," Frohike quipped. 

Skinner shook his hand. "It is good to see you again, Frohike. And watch it with that Skinman crap." 

Mulder walked back to his horse and pulled the jug and a bag of coffee beans out of the saddlebag. "Consider these house warming gifts," he said. 

Byers came out on the porch and grinned when he saw Mulder and Skinner. "Mulder, AD Skinner, it's nice to see you." 

"John, how have you been?" Skinner asked. 

"Fine, except for my feet." Byers stood in his stocking feet. 

"What's wrong with your feet?" 

"Blisters...they didn't like the sixty-five mile hike up here." 

"What size shoe do you wear?" Mulder asked. 

"A ten. Why?" 

"There's a family of sheep ranchers in the valley that make sheep skin moccasins. I can pick you up a pair next time I stop down to trade with them." 

"Moccasins?" Byers looked perplexed. 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "It's better than walking around in your stocking feet." 

"Do you have a pair?" 

"No. But I have thought about buying a pair. They are lined with thick wool and would be nice to wear inside the cabin during the winter." 

"If you wouldn't mind picking me up a pair, I'd appreciate it," Byers said. 

"It's no problem. Walter and I are heading out to the ranger station. If you, Frohike, and Langly want to stop out to our cabin this afternoon, we can discuss what's going on with the invasion and our plans." 

"If you treat us to something to eat, we'll help do the dishes," Frohike said. 

Mulder smiled. "Come out early and you can help cook. I have a few dozen eggs that I need to use before they go bad." 

Frohike chuckled. "How come every time I visit you, Mulder, you make me cook?" 

"Because you're a good cook and I suck at it." Mulder enjoyed being around his friend again. Frohike would come out and visit him at least once a month, and he'd come to look forward to those visits. 

"You've gotten a lot better since you're no longer able to order out for pizza or Chinese food. The last meal we cooked together would have even made Emeril proud. Have you used that pasta machine I gave you for a house warming gift yet?" 

"Ah...no...I've stocked up on prepackaged pasta." 

"Mulder, there's nothing better than making your own. It's so simple." 

"Well, I've been rather busy with tending the animals, gardening, canning, making repairs to the cabin, and chopping wood...." 

Skinner listened to the two friends. He enjoyed watching this whole new side of Mulder. His former agent seemed to relax and let his guard down when chatting with Frohike. It was nice to see a smile on Mulder's lips. 

"We better get going." Mulder paused, looking at Byers. "I'll leave my horse here for you to use. I can double up with Walter." 

"I've never rode a horse," Byers said, looking nervously at the large animal. 

"Frohike can help you into the saddle." Mulder petted his horse's neck. "She's really gentle." 

Frohike took the reins and tied her to a post in front of the cabin. "John, Langly can walk while we ride." 

Mulder walked over to Skinner and quipped, "Do you want to drive or shall I?" 

A soft breeze lifted the silky strands of Mulder's hair and Skinner felt a stirring in his groin. "I'll drive." He didn't think it would be a good idea for Mulder to feel his arousal. Skinner put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself into the saddle. Once Mulder was seated behind him Skinner spurred the horse down the path. 

"I'm sorry, Walter," Mulder said, moving his hands to rest on Skinner's shoulders. His long legs rested uncomfortably over the saddlebag, which were full. He needed to be careful that he didn't break any of the eggs. 

"Sorry about what?" 

"We'll have to walk back to the cabin and we'll only be able to take a fourth of the ammo back with us." 

"We don't have to bring everything back in one day." 

Skinner leaned back, longing to feel Mulder's body against his. His mind went back to what Krycek had told them about what had been done to him and Mulder. He found the whole idea of them being dual-sexed highly erotic. "It was nice of you to leave your horse so Byers wouldn't have to walk the six miles to our cabin." 

"They're my friends and have helped me a lot more than I've helped them over the years." 

"You and Frohike seem close. How often has he visited you here?" 

Mulder's hands moved down to rest more comfortably on Skinner's hips. "When I first moved here, Frohike would drive up every weekend. Once I settled in, his visits dropped off to once a month. I've never had a better friend than him." 

Skinner took the reins in one hand and allowed his other to drop over Mulder's hand. He wrapped his fingers around it, and tightened his grip when Mulder tried to pull it back. "Mulder, I wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me where you were living, and why you felt the need to be out here alone. I would have helped you. We've gone through a lot together and I consider you to be a very close friend." 

Mulder glanced sadly at the trees and the heavy overhead canopy. "After I returned from being buried alive for three months, I really wasn't sure if I had any friends. Everyone, including Scully, had moved on with their lives. I didn't feel like I belonged and no one seemed to care what I was going through. I had no family and Scully was pregnant and wouldn't tell me how or who the father was, until after the baby was born." 

An anguished tone crept into Mulder's voice, which was now barely above a whisper. "I remembered every second of being tortured and dumped in the woods. I still have the occasional nightmare of being buried alive. In the coffin I couldn't move or speak, but I could hear, smell, and feel. Do you know what it's like to hear your own funeral service? Or to lie in your coffin and smell the damp earth around you with only your own thoughts for company. After I was discharged from the hospital, no one cared enough to ask me if I was all right. Everything felt surreal to me. Then I lost my job and my purpose for living...." Mulder paused. He wasn't sure if he heard Skinner sniffle. 

Skinner allowed the tears to fall freely. He wished he could see Mulder's face. This conversation wasn't the type he wanted to have on horseback. 

"Mulder, I was going to tell them everything that I saw after you were abducted, but I allowed Scully to talk me out of it. I've regretted that decision ever since. It's been eating at me since we found your supposedly dead body in the woods. I should have had the backbone to stick by the truth. I feel that I let you down. I'm sorry." 

Mulder squeeze his hand. Then he wrapped his arms around Skinner's waist, hugging him from behind. 

"Don't, Walter. It's in the past." Mulder enjoyed the close contact. "So you missed me?" 

"More than you can believe. Please don't doubt that I cared." 

"I want to believe." 

Skinner stopped the horse by a stream. "Let's stop here for a moment. I want to tell you something, but I need to look at you." 

They dismounted and Skinner tied the reins to a bush. He took Mulder's hand and led him over to a three-foot high boulder. They sat side by side. "Fox, after you were abducted, I was barely functioning. I cried for the first time in years. When Scully told me she was pregnant, I immediately assumed you were the father. Knowing you and Scully were lovers didn't stop me from missing you and praying that someday we'd find you safe. Then we found your body and it was like my life ended. I didn't care any more. When they pulled Billy Miles' body from the ocean, and he was found to be still alive, I immediately had you exhumed. I wanted to believe you were still alive, even if I'd never be a part of your life. I didn't check up on you afterwards because I didn't want to intrude on your time with Scully. I had no idea that she didn't care enough to find out how you were dealing with your abduction. It never occurred to me that no one inquired about how you felt and what you remembered. If I had known, you have to believe, I would have been there for you." Skinner gazed into Mulder's eyes while his fingers touched the side of his face, gently brushing over that sexy mole. 

Mulder tilted his head and leaned in and kissed Skinner. His hands went around the larger man's neck as his lips parted, deepening the kiss. 

Skinner pulled Mulder against his body. One hand moved up to the back of Mulder's head, fingers laced through the feathery strands as he thrust his tongue deep into that lush mouth. 

"Oh God," Mulder gasped as he broke the kiss. "What's wrong with me?" He stood on wobbly legs. 

"Mulder, are you all right?" 

"No." Mulder hugged himself, trembling as if cold. 

"What's wrong?" Skinner stood and walked over to him. 

Mulder backed away. "I can't control it...." 

"Control what?" 

"My behavior. First John, now you...I've never kissed another man before today. It's like I can't help myself." 

"Fox, you don't have to be embarrassed. There is nothing wrong with finding another man attractive or two men having sex." 

"That's the same thing John said this morning." Mulder walked over to the horse and petted it while regaining his composure. "It seems like I'm the only one who's never had sex with another man. I've always suspected Krycek was gay, but I never would have pegged you or Doggett before a couple of days ago. And to think I used to be the FBI's top profiler." 

Skinner walked over to the horse and placed his hand on its back so he could meet Mulder's eyes. "The term is bisexual. I like women and men, but because of my job I never gave into temptation with the latter. Now I have nothing to lose and everything to gain." 

Mulder arched an eyebrow. "What do you have to gain?" 

Skinner placed his hands on Mulder's shoulders then moved in to capture his lips in another kiss. This one was slow and sweet, and ended before either man could lose control. "I think you know what I have to gain. Let me show you how good it can be." 

Mulder placed his hand on Skinner's chest, feeling the beating heart beneath his palm. "I'm not the same man I was five months ago. They turned me into a freak. If you knew what they did to me you wouldn't want anything to do with me." 

"Krycek told us what they'd done to him and four other men," Skinner said softly. 

Mulder's face turned bright red, and he turned to walk away, but Skinner's hand on his forearm stopped him. 

"Mulder, I would never consider you a freak. They might have altered your body, but you're still the same man I've admired for years." 

"No, I'm not. I have feelings and urges that I never experienced before. I never would have kissed you or allowed you to touch me sexually five months ago." 

"It doesn't have to be bad. Let me show you how good it can feel. We'll take it slow." 

"How slow?" Mulder wasn't sure if asking was a mistake. 

Not taking his eyes off Mulder's face, Skinner reached down and unzipped the younger man's jeans and eased his hand inside. He smiled as his fingers wrapped around the large organ, and he felt it thicken with interest. Easing it out, he slowly stroked it while enjoying the expression on Mulder's face. The younger man's eyes closed and his head tilted back and his lips parted seductively as he moaned, rocking his hips in rhythm with Skinner's strokes. 

"Do you like this, Fox?" 

"Y-Yesss...." 

Skinner smiled. "I want you to touch me. Do you think you can do that?" 

Mulder opened his eyes and looked blissfully into Skinner's face, while his hand dropped to the larger man's zipper and fumbled with the metal tab. His hand brushed against Skinner's as the large man continued to jerk him off. Once Mulder had the zipper down, he reached nervously inside and gasped when his fingers wrapped around the hard organ. It felt almost as thick as a beer can, but thankfully not as long as his penis. Mulder was having a hard time concentrating as he felt himself close to coming, but he did his best to jerk Skinner off in the manner he would do himself. 

"So good, Fox." 

They stroked in time with each other. Mulder suddenly stiffened as he came and let go of Skinner's cock. Milky strands of come shot into the air, landing in the dark mud at their feet. 

Skinner caught Mulder as he collapsed against his chest. "Sh, it's all right, I have you." He kissed the side of Mulder's head. 

It took several moments for Mulder to regain his breath. "It's been a while since I've come that hard." 

Skinner pulled Mulder into a kiss, while he rubbed himself against Mulder's body. It just took the taste of Mulder and the pressure against his organ for him to come, a couple of minutes later. 

After they both recovered their breath, they washed up in the stream. 

"We better get going to Sean's, if we want to beat Frohike, Langly, and Byers back to our cabin," Mulder said. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. 

~x~X~x~ 

Byers stood in Mulder's bathroom and stared longingly at the bathtub. Frohike was at the sink washing his hands. 

"Melvin, how come your Uncle didn't move into this cabin and sell Mulder his place?" 

"He loved his cabin, John. My Uncle built that place with his own hands." 

"It's just a shame he never got around to adding a bathroom." 

"I'm sure Mulder wouldn't mind if we occasional took a bath here." 

"Six miles is a long way to walk just to use someone else's bathroom." 

Frohike sighed, "John, let's talk to the guys, maybe we can convince them to help us add another room onto our place before winter. It might not have running water for a while, but at least we'll have a place to put that wooden tub." 

They walk out of the bathroom into the main room. Langly was pacing nervously. The battery on his laptop needed to be recharged. He'd gone for hours without his computer. Doggett watched Langly pace as he tried to study the manual that came with the windmill. 

"Langly, sit down or go outside!" he growled. 

"What's your problem, Dogbird?" the lanky Gunman asked. 

Frohike interrupted before the two men came to blows. "Langly, can you and Jimmy go outside and pick some green beans, zucchini, lettuce, tomatoes, and a couple of cucumbers? I'm going to start dinner." 

Krycek walked in from outside. He'd been sitting on the front porch reading a book. Walking over to the oven he pulled out the two loaves of bread he had baking inside. "Do you need any help with dinner, Frohike?" 

"Yes. Can you cube that half-loaf of stale bread then fry it in olive oil then season it with garlic salt and parsley? I want to have croutons for the salad," he said, putting three eggs in a saucepan filled with water and on the stove to boil. 

Krycek grabbed a knife and a cutting board, and started cubing the three-day-old bread. "What are you planning on making for dinner?" he asked. He never really gave a second thought about Mulder's friends before now, but Frohike was Mulder's closest friend. He was the only one Mulder had trusted to help him find a place to disappear, and Krycek wanted to find out why Mulder would place so much trust in the small man. 

"Fresh fettuccini pasta sauted with eggs, zucchini, and green beans." Frohike placed the pasta machine on the cook's table and started making the pasta dough. He glanced over at Krycek. "Do you want to help julienne the green beans and zucchini when they bring them in?" 

"Sure," Krycek said, heating the olive oil in a skillet. "Frohike, how did you meet Mulder?" 

"I met him at a computer and electronics show in Baltimore in 1989." Frohike chuckled. "Byers and I were led to believe he was the psycho ex-boyfriend of a woman Byers had just met. The woman told Byers that Mulder had kidnapped their three-year-old daughter. It wasn't until we cornered Mulder down in the basement at the convention center and were about to kick his ass that we discovered he was an FBI agent." 

"Interesting version of how we met, Frohike," Mulder said, he was standing in the back doorway. "I seem to recall two scared men cowering before me in a basement hallway." 

"I never cowered," Frohike said, turning back to Krycek. "Did I mention that Mulder called me 'handsome' when we first met?" 

Krycek frowned and looked at Mulder for an explanation. 

Mulder chuckled. "He was trying to sell me 33-channels of cable and I told him 'no thanks, handsome.'" 

Krycek should have known it would be something completely innocent. Mulder hadn't even been interested in men. Still Krycek couldn't explain why he was jealous of Frohike. 

"What happened to the woman?" Krycek asked. 

Byers took up the tale. "Susanne was an organic chemist, working at the Army Advanced Weapon Facility at White Stone, New Mexico. She uncovered a plot by the government to test an aerosolized gas that she'd help to create, on people living in Baltimore. The gas causes anxiety paranoia." 

"Yeah, it worked really good," Mulder said. "After I was exposed to it I spent a day at the hospital in five point restraints." 

Byers nodded. "We discovered where the aerosolized gas was being stored and broke into the warehouse. As we were opening the crate Mulder shows up with his gun drawn. He tells us we were under arrest and orders us to get on the ground." He turned to Mulder. "Mulder, what I never understood was how you found us at that warehouse," Byers said. 

Mulder shrugged. "I was very good at my job." 

"You're not going to tell us are you?" 

"And ruin the mystique?" 

Byers shook his head and went on with his story. "We were interrupted by two armed men that ordered Susanne to go with them. Mulder ordered the men to identify themselves and they open fire on him. We all ran for cover, unfortunately for Mulder chose to hide behind the crate with the aerosolized gas. The bullets caused the chemical to spill all over him. Mulder was completely out of it at this point. He has his shirt off and is moaning and twisting around on the floor. One of the men was going to shoot him, but Susanne shoots the man and his companion first. It's at this point the doors to the warehouse open and men enter with some sort of detectors. After they gave the okay other men came into the room. The leader walks over to where Mulder is lying and turns to him men and orders them to sanitize it. The men that Susanne shot were put into body bags...one of them is still alive but they zipped him in anyway. One of the men wanted to know if they should bag Mulder, but the leader tells him no one touches this man. In the meantime, I'm trying to find out from the leader why they are doing this. Who gave them the authority." 

"Yeah, Byers came close to getting us bagged," Langly said as he helped clean the vegetables he and Jimmy had picked in the garden. "They forced us on our knees and the big black dude pulled out a big gun and placed it to the back of Byers' head. He pulled the trigger but the gun wasn't loaded. He was trying to intimidate us. After they left, the police arrived and we were arrested. We spent the night in jail. Luckily Mulder came to and was able to verify our story so we were released." 

"What happened to Susanne?" Krycek asked as he sliced the green beans into thin strips. 

"We tracked her to the Baltimore Guardian, she was trying to get the newspaper to believe her story, but they wouldn't. She left us standing in front of the newspaper building as she headed off down the street. When she reached the corner, she was abducted by men in a large black sedan, it was the leader from the warehouse," Frohike said. 

Byers sighs, "Susanne opened my eyes to just how dangerous some agencies in our government were, it was because of her that we started investigating the government and publishing the Lone Gunman and the Magic Bullet magazine." 

Krycek looked over at Mulder. "Was this when your eyes were opened?" 

"I suppose, shortly after that incident I started seeing Dr. Heitz Werber and he put me through several sessions of deep regression hypnosis. A couple of years later I discovered the X-Files." Mulder shrugged. "You know the rest." 

Skinner entered the cabin carrying a stack of firewood. He filled the empty woodbin next to the pot-bellied stove then headed outside for another load. The woodbin next to the water heater needed to be filled. 

"Do you want to make the salad, Mulder?" Frohike asked. 

"Sure." 

Krycek was using a large pan to saut the green beans and zucchini in olive oil and butter. While Frohike boiled the fettuccini, when the pasta was done the little man drained it in a colander and dumped it into the saut pan. Krycek in the meantime, scrambled six eggs with a little cream and poured it over the pasta. While Frohike mixed it, and added garlic salt and fresh parsley. 

"Mm, that looks good," Doggett said as he washed the flour and egg mess off the cook's table in the kitchen. They needed to use it since the dining room table only seated six. 

By the time the pasta was done, Mulder had the large salad ready with a vinaigrette dressing. 

Skinner had returned from loading all of the woodbins and helped Doggett set the table. 

Then the men filled their plates and salad bowls at the counter and carried them to the dining room table. Bond and Langly chose to eat on stools at the cook's table. 

"This tastes great, Frohike," Skinner said, dipping a slice of bread into the pasta and soaking up the oil and spices. 

Doggett concentrated on his salad, spearing a slice tomato with his fork. 

Mulder glanced around the table at everyone eating contently. Why couldn't they have done this before their world was attacked? Why did it take the destruction of Earth to bring them together? 

"Penny for your thoughts, Mulder?" Byers asked, noticing that Mulder had stopped eating and was looking melancholy. 

Mulder picked up his fork. "I was thinking that it was nice having everyone here, and sad that this might not last if our military aren't able to keep the aliens at bay." 

"What are your plans?" Byers asked. 

Skinner looked over at him. "We're going to prepare this place for winter. John and Mulder are going to John's father's farm for supplies for us. They'll pick some up for you guys, too. Alex is going to see about getting us HAM radio so we can communicate with the outside world. If the aliens break through our nation's defenses we will be ready to fight them. Until then there's nothing we can do but dig in and wait," he said. 

"We could use some help at our cabin," Byers said. 

"Anything you need just ask, we're all in this together," Doggett said. 

"Thanks, guys," Byers said. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther and the Wolf 

In another cabin  
Monday, September 24, 2001 

Sixteen miles away, in a hunting and fishing cabin on the shores of a stream fed lake, sat two men looking out at its glistening waters. 

"Oh man. Some vacation, we come out here and our home town is destroyed by aliens," Blair said. He stood and started to pace around the deck. "We need to find out if our friends are okay!" 

Jim sighed, "We can't go back there, Chief, it's too dangerous. It looks like we're stuck here." The cabin was equipped with a HAM radio for emergencies and a gas-powered generator. Jim had used the radio to contact his friend out west and was told about the destruction to their city when an alien spaceship crashed into the middle of downtown, setting off fires. His friend, who worked in the military, also told him about the total destruction of dozens of Canadian and US cities. 

"We should be helping the survivors," Blair said. 

"We should be thinking about preparing this place for winter." 

"What's the point? Man! We've been invaded by aliens!" 

"Our military has been successful, so far, in fighting them off. Chief, if we're going to survive, we can't just go rushing off blindly to help. For all we know those crashed alien spaceships might have some deadly contagion on them. We need to find out more about what's going on." 

Blair walked over to his friend and lover. "Okay, Big Guy, why don't we drive up and talk to your ranger buddy. If we're going to be staying here, I want to know more about the area and who else lives up here." 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Three - Home, Sweet Home 

To be continued 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B 


End file.
